


The Baby Smile

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Tumblr prompt fics [24]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Constance and d'Artagnan have a baby. Aramis arrives as soon as he hears about it
Relationships: d'Artagnan/Constance Bonacieux
Series: Tumblr prompt fics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	The Baby Smile

Despite his busy schedule as First Minister, Aramis was the first man, aside from d'Artagnan of course, to come meet the new baby. Porthos was off on a battlefield, and Athos was traveling with Sylvie and their own child. It was quiet in the garrison when he slipped in without fanfare, having left his bodyguards behind as he so often did. Everyone's attention should be on the new mother, father, and child, not on him.

He knocked on the door to the Captain's room softly, mindful that Constance and the baby might be sleeping. d'Artagnan opened the door after a minute.

"Is now a good time?" He whispered to the new father. "I came as soon as you sent word."

"Let me check with Constance," the captain said, ducking back inside.

"Come in, Aramis," the woman said softly after a minute. The First Minister opened the door to reveal her sitting in the bed, propped up on many pillows, rocking the cradle that sat beside the bed with one hand. She still looked flushed and exhausted from the birth, but beautiful as always. Aramis cupped the back of her head with a hand to press a kiss to her forehead just below her fringe.

"You're well?" He asked, and smiled when she nodded. 

"Me and the baby."

"Don't pretend you didn't come here to see the baby," d'Artagnan teased. "I know you, and even you wouldn't come here just to flirt with my wife." Aramis took this as permission to turn his attention to the cradle and instantly an adoring smile broke out on his face. "Ah, there's the Baby-smile."

"Have you chosen a name yet?" He asked, completely ignoring the fond taunt about his affection for children. He avoided touching the baby, not wanting to wake it. 

"We're calling her Tiffany," Constance replied. "You can hold her, but if you wake her up plan on staying until you can get her back to sleep."

"I would love an excuse to stay," Aramis said, slipping his hands down into the cot and lifting the kid up. She stirred, but didn't cry. He smiled and cradled her against his chest, rocking her and singing a lullaby until both Constance and Tiffany had fallen back asleep.


End file.
